The Arrow to Victory
by TsurumiTetsuko39
Summary: What if Yuuri had a twin to accompany him with his stressful journey to be a great king? What if Shinou had more secrets? When Yuuri uses Maryoku, does his twin get affected? Could his twin lessen the impact reckless heroic actions Yuuri has created? If Shibuya Yuuri bears Julia's soul, whose soul does Shibuya Yuuki bear? OC-centric


**Ah, I finally wrote this, the first chapter of my Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction that I've been wanting to write for two years (T_T)**

 **Some parts might not be as smooth as I wanted it to, maybe even forced, because I FORGOT TO CLICK SAVE AS I WROTE THIS SO I HAD TO REWRITE A SPECIFIC PART. IT WAS AGONIZING. I WILL NEVER FORGET TO CLICK SAVE AGAIN.**

 **Anyways, enough about me :D**

 **This chapter starts off when Yuuri saw the baseball team practicing and cycling home from school!**

 **Enjoy! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ**

* * *

"Yuuri!" A soft feminine voice broke him from his stupor. Yuuri Shibuya, who was riding a bicycle, broke out of his trance as he placed his feet on the ground to steady himself. He turned around with a bright smile on his face. "Yuuki, you're here." Yuuki Shibuya, his twin sister, only nodded stoically and said nothing else. "Care for some ice-cream, Yuuri?"

He blinked his eyes as he nodded, perhaps some cold desserts would do him well. Yuuki only rolled her eyes, as if expecting his answer as she peddled before him, leading him into little alleyways that served as shortcuts. Yuuri was busy in his own thoughts, so he only blindly followed after her without saying a word about such danger.

Although the two are twins, other than appearance, they were nothing alike. Yuuri was a more outgoing sort of person, preferring to indulge himself in outdoor sports more than anything while Yuuki was more of an introvert, preferring to spend time reading books or practicing martial arts in her room instead of nestling among a crowd of people. Their personalities were polar opposites, Yuuri wears his heart and his good intentions on his sleeve but Yuuki prefers to keep it hidden behind a thick mask of indifference. There were also grades to consider, Yuuki inherited excellent intellectual talents from her elder brother, Shouri Shibuya, allowing her to enter a private school with flying colours. Yuuri on the other hand has bitterly average grades, ranging from As to Cs.

"What sort of flavour are you looking for?" Yuuki casually asked. "Uh, chocolate would be good..." Yuuri mumbled absentmindedly as a response. Yuuki glanced at Yuuri every now and then, her eyes narrowing at him as she did so.

"Are we there yet?" Yuuri asked as he looked around the area. They were at the back of Hidenori High School, where Yuuki was studying at. She had exams today, but Yuuki finished early was able to leave two hours earlier. Even so, she was lazy to change and continued to laze on the couch while watching a movie with their mother. She only came outside to pick Yuuri up when he was home later by 10 minutes.

Behind the school is a small little park, the two rode along the park fences as Yuuki nodded, "Un, it's just up ahead."

"Hey you there." A voice attracted their attention from the park. Yuuri glanced over and saw a group of aggressive looking young adults surrounding a boy with the same uniform as Yuuki. "Hey, Yuuki. Is that your friend over there?" He stopped his bike with one foot on the ground. Yuuki did the same and looked over to the boy indifferently.

Yuuki recognized the boy, he was the one that sat next to her in class back in primary school. Murata Ken, smart but he's annoying overall. Murata noticed them and made eye contact with Yuuri. "Sigh." With his mind made up, he parked his bicycle by the wall and walked up the stairs. Yuuki watched him wordlessly before following suit.

"Hey you guys." Yuuri called out to the group of college students who look like dropouts that became delinquents to harass defenseless people once he got nearer. The group looked over at Yuuri and the one in the middle parted his mouth to speak.

Yuuki cut them off before they could say anything though. "Hey there Ken-chan~" Her stoic demeanor was replaced with a (fake) cheerful smile. Ken blushed in embarrassment. "S-shibuya-san." He avoided her gaze as he fidgeted around. The delinquent's eyes glinted with ill intentions as one of them slung his shoulders over Ken. "So~o little straight A student actually has a girlfriend?" He mocked.

Another one of them tried to get closer to her. "Please don't touch her." As he whacked his hand away with disgust. "Amazing! Yuu-chan is so cool!" She flushed in amazement as she hugged Yuuri's arm, he could feel a vein popping at his head as he stared at Yuuki with a dubious expression. Yuuki didn't seem to catch his look as she grinned, her eyes forming two crescents as her pearly white teeth were exposed from her pinkish lips.

"Shibuya-san, where have you been the past week? What happened to our dates? And who is this man?" Ken glared at Yuuri, his glasses seemed to glint with malice. Yuuri felt shivers up his spine and tried to pry Yuuki off his arm. She got off him with a pout before reluctantly facing Ken.

"Sigh, always so annoying." She murmured. "How are you so dense? I've heard rumors about you having zero level of experience with romantic relationships but this is just absurd." She rolled her eyes at his rigid behavior. She stepped forward, a hand on her hip as she reached for Yuuri's hand. With dreamy look in her eyes, she gazed into Yuuri's obsidian ones and said in a low whisper. "Unlike Ken, Yuu-chan is much more better."

"Well damn." The group couldn't help but mock Murata in the scenario, one of them slung an arm over his shoulder and chuckled, "Being dumped by your girlfriend in a scenario like this? That's so _sad_ man." The rest threw their heads back and laughed before Yuuri stepped in.

"I've had enough of your farce, leave this place immediately." Yuuki could only look at Murata whose eyes were shadowed by the glint of his spectacles. Yuuki blinked multiple times, and immediately dodged one of the thug's hand that was aiming for her shoulder. "Ew, what on earth are you trying to do? My clothes will get wrinkled!"

"Lookie here missy, you've stepped on our turf so," one of them said intimidatingly, his body looming over hers as he continued after a moment of pause, "you're ours now." Yuuki could only scrunch her face in disgust as her fingers twitched. "What? Your turf? I don't remember the park being owned by anyone other than the government."

Another one of them digged their nose and inspected their snot that was wedged in their nails as they said nonchalantly, "Well it is now, besides, if you play along, we could offer you a much better time than Straight-A student and your little Yuu-chan." Yuuki face palmed, "And what would that time cost? Does that mean I can escape this unscathed?"

They looked at each other before one of them smirked, "Well maybe break up with your Yuu-chan first then we'll consider." The leader of the group, with blond hair, stepped forward and sneered in her face, almost spitting some of his saliva on as well. "Or is that what you think we'll say—" He trailed off as a sharp kick was sent to his neck, knocking him out instantly. He even foamed a little at his mouth as Yuuki placed her leg down, wiping her face gently as she spoke coldly, "What a disgrace to Japan."

Murata took this opportunity to dash away, leaving the two in the other three's wake. "Y-you—you dared kick him!?" They lunged at them like mindless monsters blinded by rage as they screamed a war cry. Yuuri ducked the punch and threw the offender over his shoulder, making sure to hit his head hard on the group as he did so to knock him out efficiently.

However things didn't go so well as another one lunged at him with a side kick, knocking off his hold on the man and even worse, knocking his hip straight up on the cement fountain. Yuuri yelped in pain as he clenched the wounded area, glaring at them through his bangs as he weakly blocked their attacks.

Yuuki on the other hand, was a dancing angered wasp, her stinger was everywhere and dealt with countless striking blows. The delinquent facing her was faced with overwhelming defeat as she moved onto the next delinquent.

"Argh!" Yuuri yelled in pain as he was smashed against the water fountain. Yuuki turned over to him, not noticing a sneak attack from another delinquent. A strong punch smashed against her right shoulder, which she failed to dodge as she yelled in pain, her rosy cheeks paled in an instant as the man picked her up by her uniform, almost ripping the cloth in pieces.

"Yuuki—" Yuuri roared, but stopped when she saw a delinquent aimed a kick to Yuuri's legs, which caused him to be unbalanced as he fell into the fountain with a shrill scream before an eerie silence took place. Yuuki could only struggle as she watched Yuuri fall in. "Yuuri!" She yelled, kicking the man's face.

She seemed to make the wrong choice as he angrily flung her into the fountain. The thugs momentarily celebrated, but froze when they saw blood in the fountain.

"W-woah. Dude, do you think they're dead?" The other whispered, paling as he thought of the consequences. The smartest of the three, the one that held Yuuki urged them to get away from the scene, carrying up the other that was knocked out and ran out of the park. Not even a shadow remained.

"They should be there soon." A voice said after the silence settled it's wings.

* * *

Yuuri felt lightheaded, he felt himself floating in the air as his head feels as if it was being pierced by a thousand needles. Time passed by, and he felt himself opening his eyes, only to close them back as he was slapped by a wave of dizziness.

"Wh—" Was the only thing he could utter as he knitted his brows tightly, the blinding light just now was making his headache worse. He groggily sat up, almost vomiting at the action, but he managed. "Where is this?" he looked around, confused to find nothing but fields of grass and tall healthy trees swaying in the summer sun.

Yuuri heard a groan nearby, he looked around and quickly scurried over to Yuuki, whom was laying a distance away from him with her clothes all drenched and her face pale as a sheet of paper. "Yuuki? Yuuki, can you hear me?" Yuuri shook her gently, worriedly looking at her bruised shoulder that was in a shade of ugly green which was seen through her white uniform.

She stirred, her eyes fluttered open and shut a couple of times, trying to get used to the brightness before she sat up, wincing in pain immediately. "Ah!" She clenched her right arm, her shoulder was killing her. Yuuri worriedly supported her, guilt evident in his eyes as he parted his mouth to offer an apology.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this." Yuuki shook her head. "There's nothing to apologize for, its fine.I should've apologized, if I acted sooner then none of this would've happened." Before he could deny it, a scream rang in the air. He flinched at the sound and saw a young blonde lady who dropped her basket which oddly looking pink apples.

She yelled something in a foreign language as she scurried off, leaving the basket in their wake as they stared at where she left them in confusion. How terrifying can a pair of defenseless teenagers be?

"What was that about?" Yuuki quirked a brow, soon she began to notice an odd dampness to her clothes. She looked down, only to see her white uniform being drenched, her undergarmets...

"Shit—" She cursed. He turned around, "What's wrong? ...Oh." He turned away with a flushed face as he unbuttoned his black outer layer, leaving only a white uniform in place as he handed it over to her. She thanked him and didn't bother trying to put it on, instead she draped it over her shoulders, wearing it like some sort of cape as she stood to survey their surroundings

Yuuri didn't notice, he was busy surveying their surroundings. Around them were fields of grass, as green as the forest on a hot summer day. Flowers scattered all over the place, but most of them weren't found in the park. "Where are we?" Yuuri mumbled under his breath as he glanced up to the sky, the blindingly bright sun hurts his eyes as he felt a little lightheaded.

"Yuuri, you alright?" She came over with a blank expression when she noticed Yuuri looking around. Careful to not be careless with her right arm, she lifted herself up from the ground.

Yuuri only nodded, although she was skeptical of his answer, she can only choose to ignore it for the time being as she whispered to Yuuri. "So what do you think of this place?"

Yuuri smiled rather sheepishly, "There's no chance that this is just an amusement park or a movie set up is there?" Yuuki shook her head, "In this situation? Not a chance." She glanced over to the houses that could be seen a few walks away, the houses were covered with wood and some sort of grass, strange.

"Should we head over to the village?" Yuuri asked as he stared at the houses. Yuuki hummed and nodded. "Yes, but maybe it's safer if we headed a bit farther away before seeking help, just in case they are hostile." It was thanks to their older brother's odd tastes that rubbed off her that Yuuki was wise in making such decisions, those RPG games are useful after all.

"Ah, but first, we must pick up the fruits that she dropped. Maybe we can make them less hostile if we apologized." Yuuki stared blankly at the fallen basket of queer fruits before nodding. "Are they poisonous though?" She narrowed her eyes at the pink apples, they look like they were coated with artificiality. Yuuri who was about to pick up one of them halted and blinked, "...She was holding them earlier right...?"

Yuuki pursed her lips, "Still, it's better to be safe than sorry." She reached for a handkerchief in her pocket that was still soaked before using it to grab an apple and placing it in the basket. Yuuri followed her example, their mother's chiding about "Always remember to bring your handkerchief!" is finally useful.

"Is that all?" Yuuri asked as he looked around, trying to ignore the slight numb pain on the back of his head. Yuuki nodded and got up, reaching out to take the basket when Yuuri lifted it up. "Your arm's hurt, it's best if I carry it." Yuuki only sighed before walking ahead. They walked a good distance before deciding to head towards the village.

"Well, it was worth the try." Yuuki said sarcastically as they saw a crowd of villagers holding pitchforks and angry voices at the distance. Yuuri's eye twitched as he couldn't help but yell out, "Hey, um, could you help us?" His shout drew the villagers' attention as their voices were more enraged, some stones where flung their way, but they were at a distance so they chose wisely and left the basket at where they once stood.

"Huff, huff." Yuuri panted as he leaned on a nearby tree for support. "Yuuri, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked worriedly, now that they're quite safe from potential danger. "Nothing much, it's just, my head feels pain. Like, the back of my head, there's this numb pain." He reached for the part before wincing in pain. He quickly moved his hands from that sore spot, maybe there was a bump or something when he hit the water fountain

"What the hell?" He stared at his bloodied hand, his head... was bleeding!?

In an instant, both of their faces paled as Yuuki quickly parted his hair apart, only to find a dried up bloody splotch there. "The blood must've came from when you touched your wound with too much force. The bleeding should stop soon,but we need to get you a check up, I don't know how serious this would be." Yuuki scratches her head in frustration as she looked around, only to see the land mocking her with only tall trees and a pathway stretching towards the horizon.

"We have to head back." It doesn't matter now, the dangers of being attacked by the villagers are high, but she still has to try. "Maybe we can try and seek help from one of the calm folks there." Yuuri only nodded weakly. She helped him to sit on the ground before telling him sternly, "Don't move from here, people from the pathway won't notice you, so try and keep low. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Yuuri could only watch her with half lidded eyes as she walked away.

* * *

Just as the village was in sight once more, she slowly raised her hands above her head, ignoring how her right shoulder was screaming in pain as she did that. The villagers yelled in enraged voices, it sounded as if they were arguing with one another.

A sudden gust of wind picked up and blew Yuuri's jacket to the side, she reached down to catch it, wearing one sleeve over as she continued to walk towards the village in a "I surrender" pose.

She stood before the villagers, to her credit, she didn't flinch as she locked eyes with wary and distrustful browns. "I am-" She stared off slowly, stopping when she saw the villagers raising their pitchforks as a warning. Her determination wavered slightly, if they attack, there's a big chance that she's not going to make it out of here alive and unscathed. She mentally shook her head, no, if she doesn't do this, Yuuri might be in bigger danger.

"I am Shibuya Yuuki." She started off again, lifting her head slightly as she tried her best to convey her defenselessness. "My brother-" Before she could continue, one of the man raised his pitchfork at her while yelling some gibberish. She stayed silent once again before deciding on whether she should get down on her knees.

She didn't have time to make the decision however.

A strong set of horse hooves stomping on the dirt ground resonated in the air, she turned around to get a better view of it before being struck with the ethereal sight of a man with blonde hair in a red cape riding on a stallion. She was more sure of being in a fantasy world now.

The man pulled the horse's reins back when he galloped before her, his towering figure making her feel slightly concerned for her well-being. He stared at her with a cold calculating gaze before hopping off his horse, giving her the full view of him. The man had a body of a martial artist, muscles barely concealed by his cape and his outfit that seemed to be in a better quality than the villagers here as his sword's hilt glinted with pride in the sun. "Amazing." She breathed out slowly as she stared him with curiosity and astonishment.

He exchanged some foreign words to the villager, which sounded like a mix of Russian and German to her ears before turning back to her with a more interested gaze. He smiled, in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. Oh no, he didn't give her any vibes of a pedophile or anything, it was the fact that she couldn't properly discern whatever his smile was about was what made her uncomfortable.

"Could you help me please?" Yuuki still decided to try her luck. The man gave no response, only murmuring some incoherent words as he lifted his hands. Before she knew what he was doing, his hands were clenching on the sides of her head. "W-wait, what are you-" Before she could finish, she was interrupted by her own ear-splitting scream.

A sharp headache gnawed its way into her head, tearing her brain apart as she struggled weakly in his hands. After what seemed like 10 hours, the headache stopped as he released his hold on her head. She stumbled, black spots danced in her eyes as she fell on her bosom, her head still lolling from the pain.

"That should do the trick. So, can you understand me now?" A deep voice rumbled in Yuuki's ears as she strained to lift her head. "What did you do?" He shrugged. "You could say it was a little trick."

"A trick." Yuuki mumbled, she pushed herself back up from the ground when her vision stabled, and the world wasn't upside down anymore. "Who are you?" He hummed, amusing himself with a sly smile.

"Who am I? Well, who I am is not important. What's important is where you hid the Maou, Majo." She stared at him dubiously. "I beg your pardon?"

The man sighed, "I was hoping the next Maou would be worthy of their position, but it seems like they're just a group of idiots." She couldn't help but feel bubbling anger in her chest, she wasn't an idiot, she knew he was referring to Yuuri as the demon king, for what reason she doesn't know. But calling her brother an idiot, in front of her face...

This macho is looking for some slaps in the face.

Even so, she lowered her head, Yuuki knew it wasn't the time to argue with him, when he could potentially be her only source of help. "Please sir, could you spare me some bandages and some medicine for external wounds? I need it, desperately." She hung her head low in show of submission, even though the only thing she could see was his leather boots, she could feel his gaze boring into her skull.

He didn't respond to her, instead he turned over to the villages. "Well what do you guys think? If we could persuade the two, maybe we can avoid seeing burnt debris and ashes." One of the villagers shouted, "Persuade demons?!" "That's impossible and highly dangerous!" Another shouted. "Sir Adel-"

Before she could question what he meant, she heard faint galloping in the distance, she lifted her head, staring at the quickly incoming silhouettes that looked like four men riding horses.

"Tsk, they're here already." The blond man clicked his tongue and mounted his horse, stretching a wide smirk as he unsheathed his sword, the glint of the blade ensured it's sharpness.

One of the man was lagging behind the group, he was carrying someone in his arms...

"Sir, thank you for everything." Yuuki bowed deeply towards the man, as gratitude for not immediately slicing her head off with that sword of his. He didn't say anything, or stop her from running towards the incoming soldiers, she said soldiers because they were wearing identical uniforms. Thankfully, she ran at the side of the path because the soldiers, especially the one who took the lead had no intention of slowing down.

"Sir-" She started off, but before she could continue the man who was carrying an unconscious Yuuri who had a bandage wrapped around his head bowed his head. "Your majesty, please follow me, this place is not safe." She blinked in confusion, but nodded as acknowledgement.

The wind breezed through her braided hair and fluttered her skirt, she had to place her hands onto the fabric to keep it down as she feasted her eyes on a spectacular sight.

There was a skeleton with bat-like wings flying before her, it's wings flapped so naturally as it chattered it's teeth. She stared at it in shock before a bright smile lit across her face. "Woah! What are you?" She raised her hand to touch the skull, it was solid and cool to the touch.

"Your majesty, please allow one of the members of the bone tribe to carry you as we ride a distance away." The soldier who was behind her stated. The moment she nodded, the skeleton swooped her into it's bony arms that was surprisingly strong enough to withstand her weight. With a yell of surprise and glee she was taken to the skies, looking down below from an aerial point of view.

"This is amazing!" She gasped as she saw the fluffy clouds on top of her, so close, she's never been so close to the sky before! She felt herself heating up from excitement, she started to look around, careful to stay in balance as she stared at the bustling sword fight the blond man had with the brown haired soldier.

"Hey, what's your name?" She turned to the skeleton, who was being highly considerate of her right shoulder's injury although she didn't tell it about it. The skeleton chattered it's teeth, despite not being able to understand it's way of speech, she grinned. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki Shibuya."

Before the skeleton could respond, the blond man, Sir Adel? Was it? Ah, it doesn't matter. He yelled to the skies, his words rang in her ears.

"Stay put! I'll come back and save you!" He yelled as he galloped off into the village and riding along the path that stretched to the mountains.

Saving? Her? Was it necessary? She didn't know.

The longer she stayed in this world, the more it seems to contradict her understanding of the world around her.

* * *

After a while of soaring through the skies in bridal style, she was lowered down to an opening in a forest. The skeleton frimly placed her on the ground to avoid upsetting her balance. She offered the skeleton a bow of gratitude as it chattered it's teeth once before flapping it's wings and soaring over them once again.

"Your majesty, forgive us for your ungraceful arrival." The man who was fighting against the blond man, knelt on one knee. She was flustered, an average high school student like her was receiving bows from great soldiers like these! Ah she can't take this-

"Please sir, lift yourself up. I don't deserve your apology!" She exclaimed as she used her left hand to lift him up, although it didn't do much, it was enough to persuade him to stand. "I thank your majesty for your kindness and understanding." She furrowed her brows, "What is this Maou and Majo thing about? I am not of royalty, I'm just an average Japanese citizen." She wanted to clarify it clearly, hoping desperately that the real royal whom these men were looking for was not in too bad of a situation. Oh god, the penalty of being blamed for the death of a royal because she possessed the same appearance as them would be nasty!

"Your majesty, please allow me to explain to you later as we head back to our cabin. I am sorry as we do not have another horse, does your majesty mind if we ride the same horse?" He asked as he adjusted the saddles of his horse who neighed at his touch. "I don't, rather I'm thankful that you allow me to, sir." He smiled warmly at her before bowing once again.

"It is my pleasure as your soldier. Conrart Weller at your service." She bowed back rather stiffly. "I am Yuuki Shibuya, Yuuri's twin sister."

He didn't seem to mind her social awkwardness as he stretched his hand towards her after adjusting the saddles. "Your majesty." She blushed, she couldn't hide the redness in her cheeks any longer as she pursed her lips and accepted his calloused hand shakily. Conrart helped her mount the horse, she was quite excited, she never saw a real horse before, to be riding one now with a soldier was phenomenal!

Conrart sat in front of her, his hands gripped the reins firmly. "Your majesty, please hold tight." She quickly placed her hands on his shoulders as the horse started to gallop, she felt herself bouncing along with the horse surrounded by the nature around her.

"Conrart-san," She started after being accustomed to the horse's rhythm. "Just Conrart is fine, or if you prefer Conrad, whatever that suits your liking, your majesty." He said lightly. "Then Conrad, please call me Yuuki. Anyways, how is Yuuri?" She was fretting over him, but she didn't dare to move around too much, she was afraid she would upset the horse and disturb Conrart.

"His majesty is fine, he's just showing signs of blood loss, his head will heal once we head back to the castle." Yuuki couldn't help but question it, "And how is that going to work?" Conrart chuckled, "Well, the castle we will be heading back to is the Shin Makoku Blood Pledge Castle, all the inhabitants are demons or half blood demons like me. We have healers who specialize in healing magic that can help." Yuuki nodded, thankful that this fantasy realm had healers.

If Yuuri and her were referred by using royal formalities, then no one would come and stuff poison disguised as healing potions down their throat.

...

Hopefully.

Either way, "Conrad, you're half demon?" He nodded, "I don't look like one because I look more like my father who was a human." Yuuki hummed in understanding, despite being labeled as a demon, she didn't feel any hostility from him, instead she began to relax her stiff way of sitting. "Do you have magic then? Do all demons have magic?"

"No I don't, I am a half blood, half bloods usually don't have magic. Most demons do make a pact with an element so they do have magic. Also, when we reach the cabin, try not to use the word "Magic" in front of a silver haired man." She blinked in confusion, "Why?" Conrart laughed a little sourly, "That's because we usually refer to it as Majutsu, which means demon magic." Yuuki nodded in understanding.

"Oh, does that mean we're secretly demons too? Since that blond man called me a "Majo"." "You're half-demon half-human, in fact, your father is a demon who married your human mother, how are they doing? Getting along well I suppose?" Yuuki couldn't help but stare at Conrart in surprise. "You knew my parents? Also, how am is a half-blood like me and Yuuri able to be crowned King of demons?"

"Yes, I went to Earth before, America if I remembered correctly. Not all half bloods are unable to use Majutsu, you and his majesty are an exception." Yuuki couldn't help but cry out, "I don't remember meeting you?"

"I was there before you were born, I did say farewell to you when you were four or five months old." Yuuki couldn't help but shake her head, "No wonder you looked familiar, mother showed us a picture of you once." It was Conrart's turn to be surprised, "Your mother's snapped pictures of me? With those strange gadgets she had?"

Yuuki laughed, "Yeah, there were a few, one of those I still remember was a picture of you playing with us when we were laying in the stroller. Well, I finally met my Godfather." She turned around and offered him a grin, "I'll tell Yuuri after this, although I doubt he remembers seeing your pictures." She chuckled nervously.

"Mind telling me how you came up with Yuuri's oh-so-famous name?" Conrart humored her with laugh, "I only told your mother July was called Yuuri in my country, I never thought your mother would've named him that. And for your name, your mother said it was because I said she was really brave, even when she was going through labor pain, she still dared to holler at the taxi driver to go faster." Yuuki laughed fondly, "Sounds like mother alright."

"Ah, I forgot to ask, how did you find Yuuri? I placed him in a spot where people crossing the path wouldn't notice him." Conrad smiled and lifted his head, releasing the his left hand and gesturing to the sky. "We had aerial vision." Yuuki oh-ed, right, she forgot about it.

* * *

The two chatted during the entire trip to the cabin, there they were greeted by the silver haired man Conrart was talking about. He was quite a dashing man, with dressed quite heavily with a noble looking outfit.

"Your majesty." Yuuki knew the gist of it from Conrart, so she wasn't too surprised that this beautiful man called referred to her as royalty. "Nice to meet you." She responded with bright smile.

Yuuki slowly dismounted from the horse with Conrart's help, her lower back and her bosom ached slightly. "Ah, thank you Conrad. Thank you too, um, what's his name?" She asked as she caressed the horse's neck. "Well, I never gave him a name yet." Yuuki tilted her head, "Then he shall be named Hiro!" She giggled as the horse neighed in response.

"It seems Hiro likes it." He laughed. The silver haired man knelt with his head hung low, "I am thankful that your majesty has arrived here safely. I, Gunter von Christ has been waiting for your arrival." Yuuki was about to bow, only to end up wincing as her back twitched sorely. "Ouch!" She yelped, using her left hand to nurse her back.

"Your majesty!" The man, Gunter exclaimed as he reached out hesitantly, unsure of whether he should assist her or await her orders. "Are you hurt your majesty?" Conrart didn't seem so worried, "Your bosom probably hurts from the ride, its your first time riding after all." Gunter turned to look at Conrart with a incredulous expression. "First time? Are you meaning to tell me that her majesty hasn't been taught horseback in schools?"

Conrart looked at him with a little helpless smile, "Well, her majesty's realm doesn't provide any horseback teaching unless they outright seek for one, it's not counted as a fixed subject." Gunter seemed a little skeptical over the entire ordeal, but resigned when Yuuki stretched her hand towards him for a handshake instead.

"Forgive me for being unable to return a bow, I'm Yuuki Shibuya, thank you for welcoming me and my brother." Gunter stood up and grasped her hand into his own, she was quite shocked to feel callouses under his slim fingers as well, it seems he wasn't defenseless and could possibly fight like how Conrart did earlier. "It's a pleasure for us to do so your majesty." She tilted her head, "No, please call me Yuuki, Gunter. It would be unfitting for someone like me to be called 'Your majesty'."

Gunter was about to retort when Conrart placed a hand on his shoulder, he locked with stern brown eyes before deciding to back down for the moment. "Very well, Yuuki." Satisfied, she turned away from them and entered kicked off her shoes with much ease before entering the cabin.

"Sirs! Thank you for carrying my brother in." Her tinkling voice could be heard outside as the soldiers who gently carried Yuuri onto the couch simultaneously paid their respects.

"What's the matter with her shoulder?" Gunter asked in a low whispering tone after Yuuki went out of earshot. "It seems her shoulder and his majesty's head were injured as they were transported here." Conrart answered with a similar tone. Gunter frowned, "But isn't the water transport supposed to be harmless?" Conrart sighed, "We can't be sure. We'll have to make a visit at Ulrike's to inquire any further."

"You never told me about them being twins. How is one soul able to split for two?" Before Conrart could respond to Gunter's question, Yuuki's voice was heard once more. "Conrad, Gunter! Yuuri woke up!" Yuuki called for them, peeking out from the door as she gestured them in. They nodded with smiles as Conrart picked up Yuuki's shoes that were left by the doorstep. "Yuuki, we don't take off our shoes here, it's dirty. Please wear your shoes."

* * *

 **I suppose I shall wrap it up for the first chapter. Microsoft word is not working with me right now, so I'll have to be using the document manager for any further writing. Welp.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please do not hesitate if you found any grammatical errors, I will try to fix them ASAP (Can I do that in ? Or is it only avaliable on Wattpad?)**

 **\- Tsurumi Tetsuko**


End file.
